Desert
by Rhea-samma
Summary: Based off the manwah, set in the far future. Loki finds he must leave the group, and Fenris. But what will that do to him? Read on and find out. Sixth Chapter Up!
1. Parting

"Desert"  
'Nother FenrisxLoki fic with some HajatuxTaulin hintings Set in the far, far future. 

---   
  
_"Understand this from the start: our paths cross, but our goals are not the same."_ Loki's words were ringing in his ears now, words he had uttered so long ago. Why did they come back to him now? What was this feeling? Why did he keep looking at Fenris? Was it regret? He'd never known regret before, why would he feel it now? Hadn't he been the one to say that he would travel with them as long as their paths were the same? _My path takes me away from them now. That is the way it is._ Chaos was saying something, useless words. Something pointlessly futile, "...Well, what I mean to say Loki is, are you sure you want to go? We could use you...you'd be a big help to us." Loki stared impassively at the knight, 

"My mind is made up. I must leave you now. I told you before, I follow you as long as we share the same path." Chaos sighed and held up his hands for a moment in a 'what-can-you-do?' sort of gesture. 

"Your call Loki, perhaps fate will have us meet again." Loki responded with the barest trace of cold sarcasm in his voice, 

"Weren't you going to throw destiny out on its ear?" Chaos laughed at that and stepped aside so someone else could say their farewells to him. Iris timidly walked up. She murmured a soft "Goodbye" to him then went to stand next to Chaos, hanging off his arm. 

Suddenly Loki was facing Fenris, he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. He shut his mouth quickly, hoping no one would have noticed. Fenris seemed to feel as awkward as he did. She searched for something adequate to say. His feelings intensified, conflicting emotions churned in the pit of his stomach. Why couldn't he think of anything to say? _What_ did he want to say to her, and why? He'd never questioned himself or his motives so much in his life. He'd never needed to. Everything up until this point had been about duty and the guild. He had never needed to think like this, the elder guild members had always taken care of those things. He just carried out orders. Fenris finally spoke softly, 

"Well, I guess this is it then," She tried to smile a little, "I, I don't suppose we'll see each other again anytime soon." The assassin found himself hanging on her every word. He heard himself answer back as though from far away, 

"...No. Most likely not." He locked his eyes with the warlock's staring deeply into her eyes. It pained him to see them filled with such sadness, more so that he knew he was causing it. She was speaking, 

"I shall miss you Loki...you ..you have been a good friend." He blinked, taken aback by the sudden use of the word. _Friend? She...she considers me a friend?_ He tried out the word, unsure of what to think, 

"Friend..?" She gave a light chuckle, 

"Of course Loki, you're more than just a comrade to us, or an assassin...you're our friend." He stared at her amazed. _I...have never...been called...a 'friend.'_ He shook his head slightly bewildered by this sudden revelation, 

"Fenris...I am...your friend?" She nodded her eyes shining a little with unshed tears, 

"Yes, and don't you ever forget that Loki." She smiled a little, trying to mask her sadness, "Well...I guess this is really it then...'bye Loki." She turned to go. Loki's hand shot out and grabbed her by the arm stopping her, 

"Wait Fenris!" She stopped looking like a deer frozen in its tracks. 

"Y-yes?" Loki made a slight noise as he tried to say something, what it was he was trying to say even he didn't know. He let her arm go, shaking his head. 

"....It is nothing. I am sorry. Goodbye Fenris." It hurt. Why did it hurt to say goodbye to her? She nodded and whispered again, 

"Goodbye..." He turned, unable to bear looking at her any longer for fear of making it worse. She backed away slowly, then turned around. Loki heard her speak to the others "Well then, I guess we should be going..." The others chorused out their last farewells to the assassin, who merely stood stoic and silent. 

Then they were gone, _she_ was gone, and he was alone. _Fenris,_ Loki said to himself, _ I...why does it hurt so? What..what have you done to me?_ He was utterly confused, lost, alone with no answer. Mechanically he took a step foreward, then another, and another, and yet another still. Soon he was moving smoothly again, in his normal, graceful glide. Despite the mysterious pain he was experiencing, he was looking forward to going home again. Hopefully the guild would have been at least partially re-established in his absence. Still, the journey was long and he was dreading the time ahead of him that would allow him to brood. 

---- 

_Loki...you're always so silent, yet how is it that I can feel your absence just the same? I don't understand._ Something whacked her on the shoulder. She looked up startled, it was Iris,   
"Fenris are you deaf? We've been trying to ask you what's wrong for the last three minutes!" Despite her irritation the cleric did look concerned for her friend, as did Chaos. Fenris put a hand to her mouth for a moment, 

"Oh, I-I see, I'm sorry. I am sorry to have made you both worried, but I am fine. There is nothing wrong with me." Iris raised a skeptive brow. Chaos frowned, 

"Are you sure you're allright Fenris? You don't seem like yourself." Fenris nodded, 

"I am fine, really." Iris tilted her head, 

"No Chaos is right.. you sound different..." Fenris knitted her brows together in confusion, 

"What do you mean? I do not understand." Chaos ventured forth his opinion, 

"That, and well, you've been so quiet all afternoon. You've hardly said a word since we left Loki." Iris snapped her fingers, 

"That's it!" Fenris stared at her uncomprehending, 

"What is it?" Iris grinned a little and said slyly, 

"You're talking like Loki does...when he does talk." Fenris starred at the girl, then looked to Chaos for explination. He shrugged, not understanding what Iris meant any more than she did. 

"What do you mean Iris? How am I speaking like Loki?" Iris giggled a little, 

"He never uses...whatdoyyacallem... contractions! Like 'I'm' and 'can't'" Fenris stared at her, 

"Oh I am not..." Iris grinned broadly, Chaos looked away, trying not to chuckle. "This is--this is ridiculous! I am speaking in a perfectly normal manner! I do not understand what you mean!" Iris laughed outright, 

"I think you've been around that assassin too long." Fenris snapped back, 

"Well he is not here, so can we please stop slighting our friend behind his back?" The two stared at her, taken aback by her outburst. Chaos played the role of the mediator, 

"Fenris..we weren't trying to slight him... or you...we're sorry. We were just having fun is all." Fenris crossed her arms and hastened onwards in a fast stroll, 

"It doesn't matter let's just forget about the entire matter." The other two hurried after her. 

"Fenris! Fenris wait!" Iris murmured to Chaos, 

"At least she's started using contractions again..."   
  
---- 

Don't worry more comming--and soon! 


	2. Return

Second chapter to "Desert" Read and review please 

---

Loki swept his gaze across the vast sandy wasteland. It was hard to believe, after so many months, he was returning to the guild. He wondered how much progress had been made in his absence. For the last five days he'd been trying to push his parting from his friends from his mind. It kept coming back to him, almost like a dog nipping at his heels. He kept feeling this terrible sense of overwhelming loss, especially when he thought of Fenris. He quickened his pace, the sooner he was in the company of other assassins the better. How strangely ironic that he should feel the need for others. He felt sure that as soon as he returned to the guild his sense of duty would take over, and he would stop experiencing the pain.

He could see the sandstorms in the distance, he felt a faint note of relief, a sign that something had been accomplished after all. He created a space in the whirlwind just large enough for himself to slide in through. He made his way towards where the guild hall once stood in full glory, now a mere skeleton, only half built on the outside. He was halted by a guard, one Loki did not recognize. He drew his sword and flashed it about pompously,

"Who are you? State your business!" Loki started at him impassively, feeling strangely like an outsider as he answered,

"I am Loki. I have returned from my task." The guard, whom Loki now pegged for a novice assassin, lowered his sword in disbelief 'till the tip rested in the sands.

"Y-you're _the_ Loki? I-I'm sorry sir! Forgive me master!" He went down to one knee, "I was only accepted into the guild a few weeks ago sir, forgive me I did not know who I was speaking to. You are anxiously awaited by the council." Loki blinked,

"Council...?" The novice stood up and eagerly nodded his head,

"Yes, the new council! They've all been worried, we hadn't heard anything of you..." Loki narrowed his eyes,

"Who is on this new council?" The novice saluted as he answered, his nature annoyed Loki, but he didn't let it show,

"Ibrahm, Mustafa, Hajatu, and Taulin...would you like the names of the others?" Loki shook his head,

"That won't be necessary." He didn't like it. Something about there being a new council elected in his absence made his hackles rise, as if he was against the change. "I assume they are in the council chamber at present?" The novice nodded,

"Yes sir, they are. I am sure they shall be most pleased with..." Whatever the rest of the assassin had to say Loki didn't hear it, he was already gone.

---

Loki didn't know why he had been surprised at the news of a new council. It was only logical that they would make one while he was away. He also could think of no better candidates for the job, well...Ibrahm was perhaps not the wisest choice, but the others were all sound in judgement and experience. He walked through the halls, trying not to disturb those who were at work building. He strode into the council chamber, which he noticed vaguely in the back of his mind was much more bare and spartan than he remembered it. There was a round table at the center, with six people sitting around it, four of whom he recognized. He heard Mustafa's voice ring out,

"Who dares---!?" The members all stood up, looking towards the door. Hajatu did a double take, and Taulin turned deathly pale. All six stared as though they'd seen a ghost. Ibrahm finally broke the silence,

"M-Master Loki...? Have you..? You have returned...?" Loki felt himself nod quietly. He was personally having trouble ridding himself of an image that disturbed him. He'd thought for a moment, when he'd seen Taulin out of the corner of his eye, that she was Fenris. How remarkably strange. He was suddenly assailed with questions and exclamations as people pressed in on him,

"Master Loki! So good to meet you at last!"

"Loki what took you so long?"

"I take it the mission was a success?"

"What happened? Let's hear it?"

"Where did you go?"

"I've never _seen_ an assassin of the cross before..." It was too much, Loki snarled loudly,

"Enough!" The talking stopped instantly, his cry still ringing shrilly though the room. They all backed away from him slowly, as if he were a bomb about to go off. Silence reigned, Taulin finally offered up an apology,

"We are sorry Loki, it's just that we've all been so worried...please would you tell us how the mission went?" Loki nodded and answered flatly,

"It is alright...I suppose if I must, I shall tell my story. Sit down, the telling will take a long time." They ended up having to hear the story over a period of three days. Some of the novices would occasionally come in and listen with a light of awe in their eyes that disgusted Loki. _Such innocence...they will lose it however. They all do, in the end._

On the third day late into the night Loki finished his story,

"..and that is all that happened. We parted after that and I returned here." He'd told them everything, at least everything that mattered. He didn't bore them with the dealings he had with the thief-girl Lidia, which he was eager to forget anyways, nor did he tell them of the time he saved Fenris on the airship. It had seemed somehow too private to share. Something he wasn't eager for them to discover. He'd found himself speaking a lot about Fenris as he told his story, it unnerved him in a way. He'd been trying to veer away from the subject of her ever since he'd parted ways with her. _Fenris,_ he thought to himself shortly after falling silent. _Why? Why must you haunt me so?_ He was unaware of Mustafa's voice... _Your eyes, your voice..._ ...he was saying something insistently..._Fenris, I...I won't see you again. And that is that..._ He was saying it again louder, so obnoxious..._I know that, so why must I continue reminding myself of it? We shall never see each other again...it is the way things are..._ Hajatu had joined his voice with Mustafa.._Fenris..._ The two men in front of him looked at each other, then back to Loki..._Why does that thought cause me pain..?_ They'd commenced shouting at him again. Pointless words, _A friend hmph?_ Loki chuckled inwardly, _If you say so Fenris...you consider me a friend even though I shall never look upon your face again? Never hear your voice again? Never--_ A hand waved in front of his face, and a shout of four voices startled him,

_**"LOKI!!"**_ Ibrahm tacked a vexed, 'Are you deaf!?' to the end of the statement. Loki looked up at his four comrades, utterly bewildered,

"Yes? What is it?" They all exchanged glances. Something was definitely not right with Loki. Mustafa cleared his throat and went ahead with what he'd been trying to communicate with Loki for the last six and a half minutes,

"We would like you to know, that there is a council spot open for you, if you would like it. Of course you'll be accepting.." Loki stood up and murmured abstractedly,

"It is late...I must think before I accept the charge..." Hajatu furrowed his brows,

"Loki? Are you alright? You do understand what's just been said don't you?" Loki blinked and snapped back to reality for a moment.

"What? Yes of course I do, I just need to think is all. I shall let you know in the morning. Good night." His four comrades looked at each other again, every one of them worried.

---

Fenris was tired, yet she could not sleep. She sighed and looked over the campsite. She smiled fondly at Chaos and Iris. She looked to where Loki would've been. She stared at the spot, fighting the urge to blink. She continued staring if she looked hard enough, and thought strongly enough, she thought she could just barley make out his outline. It was a game she'd been playing for the last few nights when she was on watch. She'd see how long she could make the pretend outline stay. She bit her lip, her eyes screaming at her. Fenris finally gave in with a sigh and blinked.

She sighed again and looked up at the star-studded sky. _Loki, why do I feel so desolate now..? Why do I keep thinking of you? Why do I want you back?_ The rational part of her mind answered instantly, _because he's your friend._ Fenris half shrugged and leaned against a tree trunk engaging herself in the same conversation she had been for the last week or so. _Yes I _know_he's my friend, but.. why do I feel so lost..so insecure...so vulnerable now that he's gone? Loki where are you!? I want you here...and I don't even know why!_ She bit her lip as tears started to form in her eyes, _oh there you go Fenris.. yes let's start crying.. as if that will make matters any better!_ Her own cruel thoughts stung so much she felt her control slipping. _Easy.. easy Fenris...now.. just calm down.. let's just not think of Loki right now...you can do that can't you...? _ A beat of silence passed in her thoughts, _...no!_ She felt tears spill down her cheeks, _Oh! No..please no.. Loki! Wha..? Why did I try to beseech him just then..? Oh.._ The warlock wiped her eyes and sniffed a little. _Now really look at you, you're just going to pieces! You can't afford this you know! What if Freya's minions were to attack and here you are sitting like a child crying!_ Despite her thoughts Fenris couldn't stop the tears. She bit her lips, trying to withhold her sobs so that the others would not wake and hear her. She bit her knuckle as she cried bitterly, "I don't think I cried this much for Balder..so why...?" She tried to calm her body's quaking as another wave of sorrow came over her. She managed to whimper out, "Loki..." She spent a long time in near-silent agony, as unstoppable tears came for some unknown reason. Finally she felt her body relaxing as the last few tears slid down her cheeks. She leaned her head back, looking at the stars again. She was suddenly exhausted, she closed her eyes and fell asleep faster than she ever had before in her life.   
  
-----

Ta daaaa! End o' Chapter two! Dun worry, still more!


	3. Wasteland

Chapter 3 of Desert--I'm kinda feeling sorry for the both of them.. Poor Fenris and Loki... neither one understanding what the heck it is they're feeling, separated...the angst the angst!! Muwa hahahahahahahahaa! Disclaimer: I have no idea how the assasain's guild actually functions so I am making it up and taking "dramatic/artistic lisence" with the limited knowledge I have. Curse you stupid anime project >X[] ( 

----- 

The greatest of assassins lay quietly in his quarters, staring up at the ceiling. He'd hardly slept that night, not that sleep meant a great deal to Loki. He had stayed up thinking most of the night, and he had woken up early. He had not decided what it was he felt. Loki couldn't think of any word that could describe his situation. He paced around his room, in it nothing but a chamber pot, bed, a dresser, and a mirror on the wall. He stepped out onto his balcony, blinking into the morning sunlight. He stared at the arid sand dunes that stretched on for miles. His mind conjured up the image of Fenris, superimposed it on the dunes. He made a slight noise and turned sharply around. _Let me be woman!_ Loki sat on the foot of his bed, head down, hair clutched in his hands. _Why can't I just forget you?_ He looked up and found himself facing the mirror. He stood and walked over to it. He'd never given it much thought before, he'd never noticed the mirror on his wall before. Come to think of it, _had_ it been there before? He couldn't remember, perhaps it had been added in while he was away. Or perhaps he'd never taken the time to look at things how they were. 

Loki stopped three paces in front of the mirror. An unfamiliar man stared back at him, his gaze hauntingly blank._ Do you really see a friend when you look at me Fenris? All I see is a stranger. _He felt something prickle within him, a slight note of anger or frustration. He couldn't see it reflected in his eyes, or if he did he didn't understand, enraging him further. His frown deepened and he punched the mirror, silver splinters of glass falling to the floor, breaking further. One swinging shard was left on the wire, he glared at it and struck it down too. He turned around sharply and exited his room, suddenly feeling claustrophobic. 

He encountered no one, and snuck his way outside, easily avoiding the detection of the guards. He suddenly wondered why he should feel the need to sneak around his fellow assassins. It wasn't likely that they would have stopped him. Even if they had tried he could have easily taken care of them, he'd already observed a training session of the new recruits they posed no threat to Loki. Still somehow he didn't want to come into contact with them, perhaps it was due to his own distrusting nature, or his anti-socialism, or perhaps it was they who were the outsiders instead of Loki. He shrugged and pushed it from his mind. He had other matters to think about. _A council member...hah! I know what is expected of me. I am to nod politely and say 'Yes of course I will accept.' _He dreaded the prospect. Additional duties, responsibilities, and eventually less missions. Mustafa may be old enough to consider council-ship, but Taulin, Hajatu, Ibrahm, and I? Loki shook his head staring at his feet as they padded through the sand, Ridiculous why do they not just gather council elders from elsewhere? Unless...perhaps they wanted to become council members... Loki paused and frowned, he couldn't imagine Ibrahm giving up going out on missions...bloodletting was that man's life. He shook his head again, nothing made sense to him anymore. You have been gone nearly a year, he told himself, perhaps the change is only drastic for you. He nodded to himself, satisfied with that answer. He quickened his pace 'till he was almost gliding across the desert sands. 

Some time later, Loki stopped at a favorite place of his, a small oasis. He leaned against a tall thin tree looking up at it, "At least this place has not changed in my absence." He sat down and stretched by the pool of water, dipping his fingers in and rubbing some of the cool liquid on his face, wiping away the sweat and sand. He sighed and lay back on some long grass growing next to the pond. He gazed up at the sky, watching the clouds slowly drift by. He sat there listlessly for awhile, until he thought he saw a pair of eyes gazing down on him. He sat up, peering intently, "Fenris!?" He shook his head, laying back down. _Idiot._ He cursed himself,_ get a hold of yourself._ He mulled over his earlier thoughts about councilship. For some reason, the taunting words of Skurai surfaced in his mind. 

_ "So little puppet you want to fight me too!"_ Loki put his hands behind his head, his eyes following the path of a particularly interesting cloud._ Am I really just a puppet? I actually say no to the councilship and get away with it? He sighed, do I have no thoughts of my own?_ He considered,_ Perhaps not before I met Chaos and the others, but I certainly do to think of it...what did I used to think about before then?_ His mind came up with nothing but a faint ringing silence in his ears and mind. He was startled by this revelation,_ how much did they change me? Am I the same person as before? I know I used to think of many things, what they were I can not remember...is it because I have changed? Or did I really used to think of nothing...? _He sat up and shook his head. He hated feeling this way, uncertain. He had so many questions, more than he ever remembered having in his life. Loki stared at his reflection in the pond, "Who.. am I? Is it possible that I'm no longer who I was...? Can I really go back to being how I was..? Do I want to?" He frowned, he'd never thought about his wants before, not that he had ever wanted much. He resumed thought,_ what do I want then? If I wanted anything... _He was almost surprised at how quickly his mind responded, _Fenris._ Loki was confused by this,_ Fenris!? Fenris, Fenris, Fenris, Fenris!! Why? Why is her name constantly running through my head? Why is it that I have so many questions about her and my feelings about her? Where does all this uncertainty come from? Is it from you Fenris!?_ He put his palms against his forehead frustration getting the better of him,_ Fenris.. Fenris...do I...miss you? Miss you!?_ He looked up at the sky helplessly. He saw in it the color of her eyes, entrancing him pushing all thought from his mind. The assassin stayed like that for a long time, how long he could not tell. Time became meaningless one minute.. five minutes...twelve ..what did it matter? A breeze blew by, somehow ending the spell, Loki's anger had vanished by then. He unstuck his throat and murmured, "...yes Fenris, I miss you." He stood up, realizing he'd been gone far too long. _They will find me missing, and no doubt be upset._ He paused at the edge of the oasis, surveying the vacant wasteland stretching before him. He drew in a breath, _That is how I feel,_ he decided. _Empty..._ And with that chilling thought to placate him further he moved. Soemwhere, deep within himself, not loud enough for Loki to hear, in the deepest, quietest, most human part of himself, he wished he had it in him to cry. 

---- 

"Gods, Fenris! Watch what you're doing!" Iris' shrill voice cut through the warlock's thoughts. She gasped and saw that she was burning their lunch due to her carelessness. She quickly moved the grate that held the meat aside, without thinking about it. She instantly drew her hand back after that her palm and fingers quickly turning red, 

"Ah! Damn it...I'm sorry Iris.. Chaos.. it looks as though I've burned our meal as well as my hand..." She shut one eye and bit her lip as her hand throbbed. Iris sat down next to her, drawing out a runecard. Fenris protested, "Oh really that's not nessisary I'll just get one of my potions and I'll be fine!" Iris held Fenris' hand in hers and shushed her, 

"Hold still this is faster anyways..." Chaos was looking over the meat which had finley charred edges. 

"It's not so bad.. I think it'll still be edible, though really Fenris, what has gotten into you latley?" A healing light enveloped her hand and her nerve endings stopped screaming at her. She flexed her hand a couple of times, everything appeared to be in order, 

"Thank you Iris, my hand feels much better now." Iris looked up at Chaos who was turning the meat over and prodding it with a fork. 

"Chaos, could you leave us alone for a minute please?" She asked sweetly, "I'd like to talk to Fenris about something privatly please, I think it'll be better if it's just the two of us, ok?" Chaos srugged and answered, 

"Sure if you need to. I'll be over there, call me if you need anything." Chaos sauntered off 'till he was out of hearing range, but still within sight. He polietly turned his back to the women, allowing them thier privacy. Iris turned back to Fenris, 

"Now...we need to talk." Fenris was puzzled, 

"What do you mean...? What about?" The cleric waved her arms as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, 

"You! Something's not right with you! You're not yourself, you've been quiet, moody, you _haven't_ been sleeping well, you've been distraced, absentminded, easily flustered, barley eating...shall I go on?" Fenris shook her head mutley, 

"...No. Well, allright.. I guess I have been acting rather odd latley I wish I knew why though.." Iris crossed her arms, 

"I think you do know." Fenris laughed a bit and shook her head, 

"I'm afraid you are mistaken Iris, I wish I knew, but I don't." Iris shot back one word, 

"Loki." Fenris gasped, her eyes stung as tears threatened to form. The cleric watched her face staring unflinchinly at Fenris. Neither were really expecting such a powerful reaction from a name, _his_ name. Fenris took in a breath and answered back smoothly, 

"What about Loki?" Iris pressed on, 

"Well, you didn't start acting odd until he left, and you've only been getting worse. I think, I think you miss him Fenris.. and maybe.." Fenris arched a brow repeating, 

"'And maybe...?'" Iris bit her lip and shook her head, 

"No I shouldn't, nevermind I'll go get Chaos." Fenris grabbed the girl's arm before she could move, 

"'And maybe' I what Iris? Tell me! Tell me please, if I denied the very answer that I was looking for I will never find this 'maybe' on my own." Iris bit her lip, 

"Well.. okay, but don't yell at me if you don't like it... Well Fenris, I think maybe you ...like him." She let go of the cleric's arm, shocked, confused, her world shattered beyond all recognition, yet somehow through all the chaos she could finally see things clearly. 

"You...you think I like him?" Iris shrugged, 

"It was just a thought really...I mean I don't know.. I think you understood him better than the rest of us ever did. Anyways, whatever the reason I know you really miss him. Though really Fenris...you gotta move on. What if you stay like this for the rest of your life? Can you really be happy living like that? Would you ever be able to look back and say 'I did something worthwhile with my life?' ...Fenris?" The warlock was crying, she wiped at her eyes, 

"You.. you are right of course Iris.. thank you.. but I .. I just realized...I really do...I don't just like him as a friend Iris..there... there is more there... only..why could I not see it? I..I love him! I love Loki...and I'm afraid I'll never get to tell him that.. or see him again!" She hugged herself and curled over, her forehead almost touching the ground. _I have lost the man I love three times...Once with Balder, once when I found Balder again, and now...I have lost Loki!_ Iris was rubbing her back softly, trying to calm Fenris, 

"It's okay...It's okay...it'll be allright Fenris..somehow.." The older woman, who now seemed the younger of the two, would have none of it. She shook her head muttering over and over, 

"It's hopeless, I realized it too late...he'll never know...never.." Iris hugged Fenris, feeling truly sorry for her, and a little guilty. 

"I'm sorry Fenris.. I shouldn't have said anything." Fenris smiled weakly and hugged her back lightly, 

"No.. it's allright.. I forgive you don't worry. At least I know now..so maybe.. maybe if I see him..." She trailed off, Iris nodded, glad that she had sent Chaos away. _He wouldn't know what to say.. he's so clueless sometimes..he'd probably say something really dumb._ Fenris let go of Iris and placed her hands on the girls shoulders, suddenly looking a lot more cheerful. "I think I'm ready for lunch, why don't you call Chaos over to join us?" Iris smiled wickedly diliberatley raising her voice, 

"I think we should leave him over there, he'd probably eat all the food before we'd even get a chance to eat anything!" Chaos turned around, 

"Hey I heard that! And I know for a _fact_ that you, Miss Iris Irine, can out eat me any day!" Iris pretended to be insulted by the comment, 

"Why I!? I am merley a refined and helpless maiden, you would accuse me of eating like someone who's just seen a seven season famine?" Fenris chuckled at her friend's quips, Chaos also answered back in mock indignace, 

"I do _not_ eat as though I have seen a seven season famine!" Iris stuck out her tounge, 

"You do too!" 

"Do not!" 

"Too!" 

"Not!" 

"Too!" Fenris was laughing so hard her sides were hurting. Chaos and Iris smiled, somehow without arranging it before hand they had both just known to do that. Perhaps they were just used to each other, but it was almost uncanny the way they read each other's minds sometimes. Chaos returned and they all sat down and had a pleasant lunch. Fenris was very animated and chattered happily with them, it seemed she was finally returning to normal. She sent out a thought to the wind, wondering if it would somehow reach him, _Did you hear that Loki? I love you. I hope we shall see each other again someday...we will somehow. Even if I have to search all of Midgard and even into Hel!_

------- 

"What!?" Mustafa's cry echoed around the chamber. He was clearly unprepared for this sort of answer. "Yo-you're not going to accept your position on the council..? Loki..why? I don't understand." He sounded crestfallen. LOki answered flatly the answer he had prepared, 

"I feel the guild needs me more as an active member, not constricted to the duties of the council. I will gladly give the council members my advice on any matter they feel I have authority to give such information." He spoke in his formal, clear tone, when he spoke like that nothing could dissuade him, his comrades knew this and forestalled any further argument. It would only waste everyone's energy, and it was far too hot a day for arguments. Mustafa turned back to Loki and answered faintly, 

"Very well Loki, if you feel you can preform your duties to the guild better this way, so be it. Let us adjourn this metting, we will get nothing more done today." There was a general murmur of assent and the six council members filed out, giving Loki looks of curiosity and wonder on their way. Loki left and followed Taulin and Hajatu, he needed to ask the Blood Rose a favor. He tracked them silently, and stayed out of their sight 'till they came to the gardens which had been spared. There was more cover and he watched them borededly at first, but he became interested as they started to speak. They sat down in the shade of a reasonably large tree. Taulin lay back against Hajatu's chest, he had his arms wrapped around her in a circle, and they seemed content to sit like that, despite the heat. It was she who spoke first, 

"Loki has certainly changed hasn't he?" Hajatu tilted his head, 

"How do you mean?" Taulin shrugged a little and put her hands up on his, 

"It's hard to say, sometimes I think he's softer in a way, but then I think I must be imagining it. He's so hard to figure out sometimes, but I think those people he met changed him somehow." Hajatu was silent for a moment then answered, 

"Haven't we changed? I'm sure we all seem different to Loki, especially Ibrahm. Who would have thought he'd have a sense of responsibility like that? We've all changed...and that includes us..." Taulin's cheeks were touched by a bit of pink, 

"Yes...'us'" She looked up at Hajatu smiling, he smiled back at her and bent his head down, placing a kiss on her lips. Loki wasn't sure wether or not to look away, or what to think about all of this. Somehow he thought he shouldn't be watching such a gesture, but he couldn't look away. They finally broke apart. Taulin picked up the conversation again, 

"Still I wonder what they're like.. he didn't really say much about them... except what was her name.. Fenris that was it!" Hajatu looked down at her again, a bit incredulous, 

"You remember that?" She laughed lightly, 

"I am a woman still Hajatu." He laughed and shook his head, readjusting his arms around her, 

"Out of all the things Loki said, why should you remember this 'Fenris' over everything else?" Taulin half shrugged again, 

"I don't know.. but that's when he seemed most different to me." Hajatu stirred a little, 

"If you say so Taulin." They kissed again, and Loki backed uncomfortabley away, he would have to track down Taulin later. Perhaps she could help him more with Fenris than he thought.   
  
----

Ah, much more satisfied with that I think this is the first fic (of mine) where Fenris realizes it first! XD Not that anyone cares, just thought I'd throw in that little fun fact. Okay! goes off to write the fourth chapter 


	4. Obsession

Chapter Four to Dessert title of this instalment, "Obsession." Enjoy One day after the last chapter and, if you haven't already, please re-read the third chapter. I added a lot to it and fixed some minor errors. Read and review please thanks! 

------ 

The next morning Loki looked a little haggard. He hadn't slept well. Somehow seeing Taulin and Hajatu together like that had worsened his present ordeal. He was unsure as to what to think, he felt something odd in him that he hadn't ever felt before. Wistfulness, anger, longing, other things he could not name, all wrapped up into one complex emotion leading back to the nucleus of all his recent problems, Fenris. He didn't know what to call it, but it was definitely a negative feeling. He didn't speak to anyone during breakfast and normally would have excused himself right after he had finished eating, but he needed to speak with Taulin. So Loki had to endure loud, unwanted company while he waited. 

Finally he saw Taulin leave the hall, he got up and followed her. He strode up behind her and addressed her once in the hallway outside the dining refractory. "Blood Rose." She stiffened and turned around, barley masking her surprise.   
"Y-yes Master Loki?" He shook his head,   
"You are a council member. You are the ones in charge now, not I." Taulin smiled a little,   
"I don't know if I'll ever get used to that...Did you need something?" She peered up at him curiously. Loki gave a short nod.   
"You still have the gift of farsight...do you not?" Taulin nodded hesitantly,   
"Yes...did you need to see something?" The man was silent staring at the floor. Taulin tried to read his face, but found nothing there to indicate an answer.   
"Loki?" She asked timidly, "What is all this about?" He muttered something unintelligible. She shook her head leaning in so she could hear him better. "What? I didn't quite--" Loki's head snapped up and he half-shouted at her,   
"Fenris!" She took a step back, surprised at his sudden rancor. She composed herself and tried to sound non-accusing,   
"You would like me to use my gifts to show you Fenris.. is that it?" The man nodded again. "I see...may I inquire why?" Loki gave her a frosty glare,   
"That reason is my business." She shivered inwardly at his tone, and turned, beckoning him to follow her. She murmured to herself,   
"You could have simply said no..." 

-----

A few minutes later they were in a small, dark room with an extremely high ceiling. The only source of light was the shaft of sunlight that came down through a round opening in the roof. There were slits all along the walls in a primitive attempt for a ventilation system. Taulin indicated a place in the middle of the room. "Light a fire there." Loki obediently did as he was told. Taulin knelt down in front of the fire and procured forth some herbs and a small chunk of incense. of the fire and procured forth some herbs and a small chunk of insence. She tossed in the herbs one at a time, murrmuring an incantation. After she took a long, thin splinter of wood and used it to light the incense. An earthy smell filled the room, one of old plants and the dust of ages. The woman went into a trance-like state, murmurring over and over her incantation. Loki felt a bead of sweat trickle down his neck, he peered closley at the fire, nothing seemed to be changing. 

He vaugley wondered if the spell absolutley _had_ to be preformed in this tiny room, though the openings for the smoke at least kept them from suffocating, they did nothing for the heat. Almost before his thought finished, Taulin rised her arms to the heavens, a great gust of wind whipped throughout the chamber. For a breif moment, the fire had almost died, but then sprang back up again with just as much vigor as before only.. the flames were blue. Loki sudddenly realized that there had been a sudden decrease in temperature. Taulin wiped her brow and crushed some herbs between her hands,   
"Good... now.. Loki, you must focus all your thoughts on Fenris after I start the next spell, if your thoughts stray for even a moment, the spell will fail. The more you are able to remember, the stronger the memories are, it will increase the strength of the spell. Are you ready?" He stared unblinkingly at the uncanny fire,   
"Just do it." Taulin nodded and sketched a design in the air, almost reminicant of a complicated Rune. Loki could hear Taulin's voice, but it didn't register. He was too busy thinking of another's voice, her eyes, her mannerisims, her likes, dislikes, the way she looked so calm as she slept under the stars, everything he could remember about her. He was lost in a world of dreams and memories, countless thoughts of Fenris flew by. The fire grew even brighter, and then the flames parted. He blinked a few times as he heard Taulin's voice, strangley deep, ring out in a command,   
"Behold! Look into the fire, and you shall see your heart's desire." 

Loki leaned in closer to the flames, peering intently through the blue, lashing whips of fire. He could have cried out for joy. He saw her, more entrancing than he remembered. Her eyes shone out amidst the flames, darker, almost a purple hue, rather than a true blue. Her hair swept about her face in a casual manner, not pulled back as she normally wore it. Loki unconsiously clenched his fists as he gazed desperatley into the fire. Despite himself, his lips moved to form her name, his voice barley more than a whisper. His joy was suddenly washed away, his heart hurt again, he wanted to reach out and touch her face, fall through the fire and come out next to her. He was surprised as he heard a voice. Fenris! He blinked remembering the voices' owner after a moment, Iris. Fenris looked over preumabley where Iris was. The image drew back some, showing more of Fenris and her surrounding area. She half smiled. Yes Iris? He closed his eyes, _That voice..._ he quickly snapped his eyes open, 'lest the image suddenly dissapear on him. He'd missed Iris' response. Fenris was nodding. Allright, I am ready to go then. He saw a bit of the cleric's pigtails bounce near the fringes of the image. Fenris ran a hand through her hair as she started after Iris. She paused curiously, and turned her head around. Something...? He could see her eyes trying to find something there that should not have been. Iris called her name again. She shook her head and continued walking. Her figure wavered, there were some green splotches amidst the blue, before the fire started to turn a pale yellow-green, then all of a sudden it sprang back to life as a normal red-hot fire. Loki jumped back in the nick of time with a minimal amount of grace. 

He turned to Taulin, his eyes desperate he was about to ask if she could bring Fenris back, but the lady assasin looked so exhausted he felt a twinge of regret. He got up and walked over to her, which took about one and a half steps, and knelt beside her. "Are you allright? Is the spell that taxing?" Taulin nodded meekly,   
"I shall be fine, I.. wasn't quite as ready to compensate for your strong memories and emotions as I thought.." He helped her stand up. She closed her eyes, "There is something you wish to ask me Loki?" He nodded,   
"...Yes. Taulin, do you think perhaps you could show me her again? Tomorrow? Or even...every day?" He sounded so desperate, so pained, she didn't know what to do. Even though Taulin had long since forgotten and given up her feelings for Loki, especaially now that she had Hajatu, she couldn't help but feel a bit of pain within her chest. _The way he looked at her, the way he wants her.. needs her now..Loki, we were never to be. I accepted this fact long ago, must it still hurt though?_ She opened her eyes and nodded,  
"Yes Loki, I could. After I break my fast each morning, you shall find me here." _It's all I can do for you now. A tangled, knotted, broken thread of love is all that remains between us, though you'll never know that. I couldn't ask for more from Hajatu, yet somehow.._ Loki mutterd his thanks and walked out the door, lost within his own thoughts, leaving the Blood Rose alone. She sighed taking off her headress for a moment, her hair falling down around her shoulders. She turned to the wall and thought to herself, _It doesn't matter now, it's in the past. Ancient history now. A new age is at hand...the age of change. The age of Ragnarok._   
----- 

True to her word, ever morning after dining in the refactory, Taulin would go and find Loki in the room, waiting, usually with a fire lit. His eyes slowly turned more and more vacant as the blue fires consumed him. He did not know what else to do. He couldn't look away, yet it pained him to see her when he could not be with her. He wondered if it made everything worse, but he wanted to wanted her so much, he was willing to face further pain. And all the while, Taulin watched as his glass-green eyes became emptier and emptier, she felt as trapped as he. She could see his desire, but she could also see his pain. Worst of all she could see how empty his life had become. Fenris had touched him in a way no one else could, a way none of them could ever hope to recreate. She was disconcerted by the change his eyes had undergone, they seemed flat, as though a wall were behind them at times. More and more after the viewing, he would just sit there, still gazing at the fire, as though he could still see her. 

Loki sat in a secluded part of the gardens. It had been exactly one month, two weeks, three days, and about four hours since he had said goodbye to her. If ever he was human to begin with, he showed no vestiges of it now. He had become more of a machine, than a man, going though the motions of life without actually living it. The only times he felt alive now, were as he watched Fenris. His mind was blank at all other times, so he was startled when he had a sudden, self-reflective thought out of nowhere. 

_I'm obsessed._

----- 

Far away from the desert in Morroc, another soul was having a similar thought. _I'm paranoid._ Fenris shook her head, _I can't be paranoid...but I can't help but feel someone is watching me... someone who is not Freya.. or Sara Irine...but someone else. _The warlock frowned voicing her thoughts out loud, "Who though? Who is it that keeps watching me?" _Me? Don't you mean 'us' Fenris?_ Fenris sbit her lip, "No.. it's only me...like a pair of eyes are transfixed on _me_ not Chaos, not Iris. Me." She sighed and looked up at the sky, "I wish you were here Loki, I'd sleep easier knowing you were here to take care of this mysterious force.. whatever.._who_ever it is..."   
  
------   
  
Ta daaaaa! End chapter four! Meant to have more of Fenris' pov but oh well ::shrugs:: off to the next chapter! 


	5. Belief

Desert Chapter 5--"Belief" 

Things start heating up in this chapter 'shan't say another word...

* * *

And so Loki continued watching Fenris, yet even through his emptiness, he somehow began to find his real self. He'd discovered that much of what he'd ever done in his life was because someone had told him to do it. Going with Chaos and the others was perhaps the only thing he'd ever done of his own accord and for himself. He wasn't sure what to think of his ideals anymore. Though they were familiar--like ritual--they didn't mean anything to him. They were empty, as empty as he had become without Fenris. That still really didn't tell him much about who he was, or his seemingly unnatural obsession with Fenris, but it was a start, however small. 

Now Hajatu could hardly fail to notice his beloved's absences after the morning meals and he soon became curious. One morning he followed her discreetly, and watched her duck quickly inside a room. Moments later, Master Loki appeared and entered the same room. Panic gripped his heart like a vice. He'd known that Taulin had had feelings for the master assassin once..once, but he'd thought she'd given up...His thoughts continued on this vein. It seemed like ages until they came out and when they did, Loki dissapeared without a word, and Taulin appeared hot, sweaty and tired. The Spider, as Hajatu was called, debated with himself for a moment, then decided to follow his wayward lover first.

Taulin was sitting at her vanity, unwrapping her turban when Hajatu burst in. Setting aside the cloth, she rose to greet him, but was stunned into sitting at his explosion. "_So this is where you've been going every morning! _I thought you said I was the only one you could give yourself to! Isn't that what you said to me?" Taulin could only stammer,

"H-Hajatu.. I-I don't understand--" The other assassin cut her off angrily,

"You and Loki! Don't think I haven't noticed the two of you sneaking off together after breakfast!" The Blood Rose went stark white with terror. She glanced around the room and pleaded to her lover,

"Please Hajatu, keep your voice down!"

"Why should I?" Taulin winced at his bellow.

"It's not what you think, if you'd only calm down! Please, Haji.." He crossed his arms and stomped angrily around her stool,

"Then what, pray tell, is it? And don't 'please Haji' me.. I want the truth!" Taulin bit her lip. The conflict in her eyes seemed real enough as she said,

"I can't say! Please Hajatu...You must understand. He's just so desolate, I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone. I gave him my word! I'm not sleeping with him or anything! Hajatu you must believe me!" The spider didn't answer her and she continued, "Why should I want to? I love you Haji! I don't need anyone else, I'd never try to hurt you, I swear by my mother's grave!" The man uncrossed his arms and sat down on the edge of Taulin's bed.

"That's not good enough Tauli. Tell me everything now, or I will go and hurt him." Taulin was shocked,

"But why? He's done nothing to me!" The male was hard-pressed to check his temper,

"The Hel he hasn't! Even if you aren't having a fling, some thing's draining you! It's not good for you whatever you're doing, and if you keep it up you'll lose your edge!" Taulin stood up,

"It's my own choice to use my gifts or not as I please! I know the consequences of using farsight, and if I have to suffer temporarily--so be it! Just because you care for me, and think you know what's best, doesn't mean you can just order me around like a drudge! I know my limitations thank you very much, and I think this conversation is over!" The Rose shoved the stool in roughly and pulled Hajatu up off her bed. "Get out of my room before I really lose my temper Haji. Go talk to Loki if you want to know anything else!" Without further ado, Taulin roughly shoved Hajatu out of her room and slammed the door. The assassin wasn't really eager to stay in such tempered company anyways, but it still irked him to be bodily shoved out of the room like that. Cursing darkly under his breath, Hajatu started running through the building, searching for their former squadron leader, Loki._ Farsight...damn him to Hel for making her do that!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Loki was sitting in the gardens when he heard someone call his name. Turning to face whoever it was, he recognized him as Hajatu. He also recognized the man's intent. Hajatu shouted at him as he punched him smack across the face. Loki could have blocked it, but he didn't really care.. he almost felt like he deserved it. Hajatu grabbed him by his jacket,

"Damn you to Hel Loki! Damn you to Hel and back again! What have you been doing to Taulin? Is she really using her Farsight every day?" Hajatu struck him again. Loki blinked..the physical pain was..intriguing...like a reminder that he was indeed still alive. The raging man shook him demanding, "WELL?" Loki averted his gaze.

"...Not your concern." Hajatu threw Loki into the wall, infuriated further by the other man's apathy. Loki let himself sink down into the ground as Hajatu continued shouting at him,

"Like Hel it isn't! What is so gods-damned important that you have to see everyday?" Loki only muttered,

"Nothing you need know about..." Hajatu drew in a breath, restraining himself from kicking Loki's prone form. His voice was quaking with unspent anger, and his fists trembled as he attempted to speak calmly,

"Loki, listen to me. I love Tauli. I love her to the death. What you are doing is hurting her--even if she won't admit it." He spoke his next sentence in even tones, "I, don't, like, that." His anger was much more under control now. Hajatu actually sounded calm as he continued, "So tell me Loki, what is it that even_ possibly_ validates this activity." Loki set his jaw, pressing his lips together in a tight line. Hajatu felt his patience running thin, "Answer me! Gods Loki you would infuriate a rock! What is so bloody important to you? Why the secrecy?" There was still no reply. Hajatu punched the wall above Loki, "_Answer me damnit! _Tch. You really have changed...I wonder..was Tauli correct? Was it your friends and your precious _Fen_ris that's made you so--" At the mention of Fenris' name Loki stood upright. Though his breathing was even and his voice flat, the death grip on Haji's neck and the fire in his eyes betrayed Loki's anger. He was practically baring his teeth at the poor man,

"Don't you _ever_ say her name that way again in my presence. I forbid you to even think of her name. Do you understand me?" The Spider was turning somewhat blue, so Loki lessened his grip and asked again, "Do you understand?"

"Y-yeah..I understand," wheezed Hajatu.

"Good," Loki let him drop to the ground. He looked away and murmured sullenly, "Get out of my sight." Haji was only too happy to comply, he scurried away rubbing his neck as he went.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

For the next week or so, things were quiet. Loki'd taken to shutting himself up in his room for most of the day; though sometimes he came out to help with the reconstruction efforts. He'd even stopped going to Taulin. She'd even stopped in on him once, to ask if he wanted to see Fenris. Loki didn't answer her, he just kept staring into the wall. The wall which had held the mirror now in pieces on the floor. Taulin collected the shards carefully and took them with her as she left him. A few days later she returned with a new mirror and a tray of food. She set it down on his knees, and gave him a brisk command, "Eat." She turned and affixed the mirror to the wall, assuming her command was being carried out. When she turned around she saw that he hadn't moved a muscle. Crossing her arms and frowning, Taulin gave Loki a dirty glare, "If you don't pick up your fork and start to eat I shall come over there and feed you like a babe." Apparently the threat of humiliation worked, though he was still contrary and picked up his spoon instead. After a few mechanical mouthfuls of soup Loki cleared his throat. It was obvious he hadn't used his voice in days,

"Are you going to stand there and watch me eat then?" Taulin leaned against the wall,

"Yes I am. If my intelligence is correct you haven't eaten anything for three days."

"Four," he muttered off-handedly. Taulin's frown increased, but she didn't say anything. Loki continued to empty his soup bowl. When finished he set it aside then asked, "What is it you feel for Hajatu?" Taulin blinked, totally unprepared for the question. She shook her head to rid her momentary shock then shrugged,

"Why I'd call it 'love.' Why do you ask?" Loki nodded thoughtfully,

"Must be nice." Taulin laughed struck by the absurdity of the situation. She adjusted her turban absently,

"Yes it certainly is."

"What is it like?" She raised a brow at him,

"Start on your potatoes and then I might tell you." Loki made a noise of impatience or dissent. It was hard to tell which, though he started eating anyways. Grinning with triumph, Tauli continued, "That's better. With Haji..well it depends really...Usually I just feel..peaceful. Blessed. Though I do admit.. sometimes he does manage to still make me giddy. Sometimes he's just infuriating though, but it makes me love him more all the same. I'd do anything for him, anything." She stopped for a moment and looked at Loki, who was lost in thought. Her voice cut through his woolgathering, "Do you love Fenris?" His head jerked up in surprise at that. He blinked twice, then shook his head,

"I can't" Taulin's brows furrowed,

"What do you mean you can't? Are you saying you can't love?" Loki shrugged,

"I can't." For some reason, this seemed to annoy Taulin, though Loki couldn't begin to fathom any reasons why.

"I don't believe this! I've never heard such malarkey! Why in Helheim would you think that?" Loki set aside his tray of half-eaten food,

"I am not normal." Taulin frowned,

"Normal or not you need to eat. Finish that!" Loki resentfully picked up the tray again. The female assassin continued berating him, "And another thing, you think you're not normal? I've learned enough about Fenris through your memories to know that she's not normal either!" Loki paused with his fork in his mouth,

"Of course she is not normal..she is.. different. Not like anyone I ever met."

"That's my point exactly! You can't find anyone else to compare her to! Tell me Loki, does she love?"

"What?" Taulin repeated her question,

"Does she love?" Loki looked down at that one,

"...I..yes. She does." The Blood Rose moved beside Loki and sat down,

"So tell me Loki, if she can love, why can't you?" Loki said nothing, just continued to eat until his food was gone. Taulin sighed and stood, "I suppose I have given you much to think about. Come into the council chamber four hours before sunset. We have a task for you." Loki nodded and handed her the tray. Taulin paused on her way out the door, "You should sleep Loki. You look terrible." It was only after she'd shut the door that Loki found an answer to her question.

"I don't know how."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was later in the day, Loki had appeared in the council chamber on time as requested. Taulin privately marveled at Loki's ability to appear normal after suffering days of self-ordained confinement. Well, 'unruffled' maybe, instead of 'normal.' Taulin looked around at the faces in the chamber, the ones that weren't obscured by veils at any rate. Most everyone present either sported a robust tan or a burn on their skin. Loki, in contrast was pale, looking more like someone who spent his days underground than in a blazing desert. She shook her head and focused back on the briefing. Though the guild may have suffered a setback and stopped working for a time, the forces outside of light and dark hadn't skipped a beat. The balance was in shambles.

Loki listened attentively to his mission. Or at least, he tried to. A new cult worshiping Surt was gathering around the remains of the old castle. They were trying to rebuilt the original shrine that once stood there it seemed. He'd have to take four of the new assassins with him. A prospect he did not relish at all. His attention wavered as he imagined all the dismal mistakes and failures that would be bound to occur.

Then cutting through his thoughts, his mind went blank-incapable of thought as a portent of the near future filled his mind. Physically he felt as though he were reeling, but he focused his energy on standing still. Something important was about to happen, and he didn't want to lose the first vision he'd had in months.

_  
---It was a forest, somewhere far in the north where it smelt of pine. There was also the smell of a battle there, with magic and blood ripe in the air. Ah, he could see it. Blood slowly seeping into the rich soil of the northern woodlands. A chill wind was in the air, not a natural one, but one of the nether-realm. Someone was nigh to dying. Then he saw the two shocked faces of Chaos and Iris. They were staring at something...**him!** He could see himself! But what was he holding..? ...It was the source of blood...a body...no it couldn't be...not her...anyone but.. Then, as if out of spite, the figure in his arms went limp, revealing her unmistakable face.---_

And suddenly Loki was back in his present body, in the chamber far away from the forest that he had just seen. Someone was screaming, shouting...then he realized it was himself.

"_No--!_ I won't--! _I will not let it happen!_" He was dizzy from the after effects of his vision...stumbling backwards. The council members starred at him. Mustafa cleared his throat,

"Er, well yes Loki. I'm glad you feel so strongly about this mission--" Loki was enraged, could the man not _see_? This was far more important than the paltry matters of another cult worshiping Surt.

"Not that you fool! I must leave at once!" He regained his sense of balance and strode up to the table and slammed a fist on the hard granite surface, "Assemble everyone in the main ante-chamber now! Tell them to get ready for a transport spell." There was a silence. Mustafa finally spoke again,

"But...But master Loki, none of the new novices are properly trained for such complex--"

"I don't care! Just assemble them now and guide them through it! _I don't care, do you understand?_ I have to prevent something irrevocable from happening, now go!" Mustafa hastily bowed then rushed away, anxious to do Loki's biddings 'lest his temper be roused further. The master assassin paced back and forth in the chamber, muttering the incantation rapidly under his breath, making adjustments for the variables he knew and didn't. He glared at the others, "And what are you all doing just sitting there?_ Go!_ Start putting down the patterns! I'll fill in the parameters just get moving!" He sighed and put his hands to his head as they briskly filed out. He knew where they said they'd be going.. had a general idea...if only he knew how much time he had before this would happen! He looked up and saw Taulin was still there. She gazed at him softly,

"It's her isn't it? Fenris? You've seen something? Give me your hand..if the vision still lingers I may be able to help..." Loki offered his palm to Taulin. She closed her eyes and concentrated. "...Andvari's river...the wolf will fall in a forest near Andvari's river."_ Andvari's river_, one of the longest rivers in Midgard. Loki held back a groan. Though the river meandered far and wide over the land, it was still better than 'a forest of the north.' Loki nodded and started for the ante-chamber. Suddenly he paused,

"Taulin. I do not know if I ever said it properly but.. I thank you. For all you have done." He dissapeared behind a door, with Taulin soon to follow, nursing the final blow of her wounded heart.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The friends Loki had left what seemed to be years ago, were in fact in a forest. The same one he had seen. Earlier, at dawn, they'd left a small village nestled in the woodlands between the river and the mountain ranges. They hadn't covered as much ground as they'd hoped in the last two months. They'd been fruitlessly searching for another shard of Ymir, but many of the locals, while friendly, didn't seem too keen on discussing anything outside of the ordinary with them. They actually seemed scared of something--or more likely some_one_, but they hadn't even heard rumors of that fear either.

Perhaps it was their lucky day, because a messenger was sent to make this fear known to them.

The messenger appeared in the form of a woman, clad in simple, honest-looking travel clothing. She was also quite lovely, with dark hazel eyes and smoky auburn hair piled on top of her head, not to mention her peaches-and-cream complexion. In fact she would have appeared quite normal, if it weren't for the fact that she was floating up in midair among the tree boughs. The three of them stopped, not quite sure what to make of this woman. She help up her hand in an imperial gesture.

"Hold! I bear a greeting from the great and wondrous Hrist, servant to the eternal and everlasting Freya! You are approaching the outer reaches of my lady's lands. Mistress Hrist would like me to convey her greetings." Energy gathered at the girl's outspread fingers. She pulled back her arm and then hurled down the gathered ball of energy at the heroes. Chaos cried out a warning as he sprang into action,

"Get down!" The boy crashed into Iris, moving her out of harms way. Fenris was already moving, her lips and hands moving together in a silent invocation to spirits unseen. The light from the explosion faded, leaving behind the charred remains of a hundred year old tree. The floating woman laughed in delight,

"_Oh_ so clever are we! What fun! This should prove to be interesting!" She narrowed her eyes as Fenris released her spell, shooting a spiral of burning liquid her way. "I forgot to introduce myself," her hand moved in a fast arc as she drew from the air a whip made out of fire. She cut through the liquid, and landed on the ground, prepared to do closer-contact battle. "My name is Rhitta, and it will be a pleasure destroying you all!" She flung aside her cloak, revealing a rapier at her hip, as well as a dagger-hilt above the line of her boot. Iris flung a series of runecards at her, diffusing her whip. Taking this in stride, Rhitta seamlessly drew her rapier and sketched a mark in the air. When completed it resonated through the air, sending devastating sound waves crashing throughout the entire forest. Rhitta appeared to be unaffected by this, but Iris, Chaos, and Fenris were not as fortunate. Fenris bit her lip and clutched her head as the bones in her body threatened to shatter in the intense vibrations. The sound suddenly ceased but the effects did not, Rhitta launched herself at Chaos who barley avoided getting slashed with her blade. Not stopping, Rhitta persisted on in her attacks, succeeding in taking off a few locks of Chaos' hair.

Finally Chaos drew his sword. Steel met steel with a clang, Fenris cringed inwardly as she saw that the added jarring on her friend's arm was not helping him any. She chanced a glance at Iris and saw that the girl was nursing a heavily bleeding nose. Rhitta pressed mercilessly on and the clanging continued. Fenris took in a breath, _he's too defensive right now.. he'll get hit... _She called up the power from the soil beneath her.

"Dwarven allies please avail me! Lend your strength to Fenris Fenrir that she may strike down this heinous foe! Return her to the salts below! Xh'jghin-i Ko'til!" The earth beneath Rhitta's feet surged upwards in a geyser of dirt. Fenris lost sight of her for a moment, but noticed that Chaos was struck by a few loose stones. Iris' dress front was covered in blood.. apparently that bloody nose was more serious than it seemed...

Rhitta came down a moment later in front of Fenris. "So you want to play too warlock? You're made of sterner stuff than I thought. Very well let's begin!" The warlock sidestepped without thinking as Rhitta flung her blade like a dagger. Fenris gaped at the blade in her side and stumbled backwards into the tree behind her,

"Not..not..fast enough.." Rhitta was standing there patiently, waiting,

"What's the matter dear warlock? It's your move." Fenris tried not to laugh hysterically. _'What's wrong with me?'_ Had Fenris not suffering from slight shock, she would've realized something very bad was in store for her.. judging by Rhitta's calm demeanor. Something other than ordinary death by puncture wounds.

Fenris licked her dry lips and brought two fingers to her forehead, desperately searching her mind for an incantation.Pick a spell any spell... "By the power of...by the power..of..." It was painful to breathe, it seemed that every movement cut the blade deeper into her side. Strangely it looked more like it had been inserted by a slash than a throw. Suddenly she saw a shadow swoop down from overhead. It landed and uncurled to its feet between her and Rhitta. Before she even dimly recognized the figure, he had lept forward, slamming the villainess against a tree, pinning her neck under his oppressing claw-armored hands. Rhitta tried to pry his hand off her neck, but found it to be no use. Her dark eyes flicked from Fenris to the man in front of her, then she grinned. Gasping for breath, Rhitta reached out her hand shrieking out a harsh, grating, inhuman word. The moment she started her scream Fenris' joined it as latent rune-like marks on the blade exploded into life and light, which caused large explosion of blood, aggravating her already serious wound. Crying out angrily Loki brutally and mercilessly rent the body in front of him apart. Thus Rhitta died with an insanely satisfied smile gracing her lips as her throat was ripped out.

Fenris lay panting raggedly. She'd fallen on the sword, but was too much in pain to move. Her vision went dark around the edges, blurring in to one central point. She was vaguely aware of a pair of strong hands gently picking her up and moving her slightly. Fenris winced as the sword moved, but then it slowly was pulled away from her side. She felt a hand cover the wound which was pouring blood all over. She tried to make her eyes focus. What was it that was helping her now? Some...person clad in dark, dark green, a small three-pronged blot on his bone-colored collar..Black bangs that hung down over his eyes..his bright green eyes. He was murmuring franticly to her, but she couldn't make sense of it. She spoke in little more than a raspy whisper, " 'S so dark..every thing's all dark..." She reached up and touched her defender's face. "Who..w-who is it?" He grabbed her hand, somewhere in the back of her mind Fenris noted that it was covered in blood, probably her own. His voice was strange to her, yet as familiar as her own breath,

"Fenris, it's me, your friend! Loki!" Fenris' eyes shut of their own accord and her body went slack with a shudder.

"_No----!_" Loki's cry was that of an injured beast, a piteous wail of rage and sorrow. Two strong hands grabbed him trying to wrest his grasp from Fenris, only causing him to tighten up further. Chaos' shout cut through his momentary shock,

"Loki's she's not dead yet! We still have time! Stand aside and let Iris heal her!" The assassin's eyes snapped open. He reluctantly, if not gently, laid Fenris on her back. Iris stepped forward, damp blood still sticking to her face. Iris took in a breath and started the healing process. Light gathered over the warlock's still form, then erupted back at the cleric. Iris fell soundly on her rear,

"Umph! What was--Oh _Hel_..." Iris pinched the bridge of her nose, it had started bleeding again. Loki looked anxiously over Fenris,

"What is wrong?" Chaos tore off a strip of his jacket and handed it to Iris for her nose. He tore off a larger strip of his jacket and pressed it against Fenris' side,

"Iris?" Loki groaned as he realized something,

"The sword...that shriek.. I think she's been cursed..." Iris looked over the warlock's wound, but kept a fair distance back to let Chaos work, and to avoid dripping her blood on Fenris. She put out two fingers, feeling the aura around the warlock,

"This is very complex..I think I may have helped to slow the bleeding...but..there's this web of darkness being spun all around her...I don't know how to fix this on my own. Curses were never my strong point..." She let her fingers drop and looked up at Loki, "I'm sorry." The assassin wasn't listening anymore. He was in shock. He'd_ failed_. He couldn't save her when it counted. _It's...over. That is it. She is going to die..Fenris is going to die.. it's all my fault...I never should have left them in the first place. Why Fenris? Why?_ Chaos decided to take charge,

"Iris, can we get back to that village before nightfall do you think?" Iris nodded slowly,

"Maybe if we hurry... We'll have to get going right away though." The boy nodded then stood, hefting Fenris in his arms,

"Right then. Loki! Wake up! We're moving out, you carry your girlfriend here." Loki snapped his head up, but thrust his arms out automatically. He looked honestly confused as Chaos placed the warlock in his arms,

"My_ what_?" The knight shook his head a little and clapped Loki on the back,

"Never mind. Just keep moving. Iris! Run ahead of us okay? See if you can get there and get help ready alright? Don't wear yourself out though!" Iris nodded and picked up her pace and started to jog,

"Alright boys! Don't be too long!" Iris sped up a little bit more, then dissapeared down the path.

Loki followed Chaos in silence. The assassin held Fenris' body close to him, willing her to stay alive. He could feel that chill air, the one he had foreseen. He felt that if he held her close enough, his body would shelter her from the call of death. One hand was pressed against her wound, always.

Darkness was gathering quickly. Loki felt a note of panic, as though Fenris' livelihood was confined only to the sunlit hours. Chaos seemed to feel this too, and they picked up their pace, racing against the oncoming twilight. The only reassurance Loki felt, was from the faint puffs of breath against his chest--issued forth by the unconscious warlock.

It was as the sun set that the gates to the village finally came into view. They could just see the twinkling lights of lanterns, held by a group waiting anxiously for the patient's arrival. Loki closed the distance in moments, and gently handed Fenris over to the priest and attendants waiting there. They laid her down on a stretcher and carried her off to the temple, Loki and Chaos following solemnly behind.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Ho noes! What's gonna 'appen to Fenris? What's Loki gonna do? Will Chaos and Iris ever get a fanfic of their own? Stay tuned this summer to find out!


	6. Reunion

Blah blah blah blah if Ragnarok was mine why would I waste time with _fan_fiction? I'd be working on it damnit! XD 

---------- 

She was trapped in a haze of darkness. 

It was worse than being blind, and the darkness cut at her skin when she tried to move. Worse, Fenris couldn't speak, couldn't scream, could not even whisper out an ounce of her fear or pain. A clamp made of bone covered her mouth, and barbed steely thread kept her lips sewn shut. 

Her feet felt like two lead blocks, and her hands.. they were mangled beyond repair. There was naught left there but the bones that showed through the tattered remenants of her skin. They would not command any power here. 

Where ever "here" was. 

As far as the warlock could--or dare--determine she was trapped, floating in the center of a large dead and decrepit field. 

And on the borders of the land.. __

--A huge gaping maw filled her mind, containing rows upon rows of double-edged razor teeth.. claws and talons of silver and steel.. wicked flaming eyes of molten gold...the smell of rotting and burning flesh --

Fenris curled up and winced at the pain in her hands and side. _No.. make them go away..._ The warlock shook with fear as she tried to forget the horrible warden. _ No.. I am not going to give in.. I won't..._

A whimper was trapped in Fenris' throat. The familiar, invisible hand clenched around her throat; reminding her that she was not to make a sound. 

The warlock shut her eyes, though it made little difference in the lightless void she occupied. Finally the hand let her go and she tried to fill her lungs with oxygen. She collapsed to her knees, against the air and tried not to cry. Gods only knew what sort of horrors would be visited on her if she dared to shed tears. _I want out!_ She put a hand to her throat, but sharply recoiled at the feel of her bones against her flesh. 

Fenris couldn't help the tears that came then. She twisted in silent agony as her tears burned the side of her face--literally. Instead of water, tiny flames, perhaps no larger than a few grains of sand poured out of the warlock's eyes. 

_This place **is** Hel.. I **must** be dead.. Or if not.. I soon will be..Gods! Please.. get me out of here..Help me! Somebody...anybody..please..help me..._

But the worst horrors were yet to come. 

--- 

Fenris was dead--to the outside world. 

To the healers it merely appeared as though she were in a deep and dreamless sleep. However, there were signs that things were wrong. Several in fact. 

The warlock had been sleeping far too long, and she wouldn't rouse even with the appeal of smelling salts and spells. 

Also despite the efforts of Iris and the local priest, her wound refused to heal. Her skin was ice cold to the touch, though she perspired as though burning with fever. 

Loki's intuition was correct. Hrist's lacky had placed a curse on Fenris. 

Loki hadn't moved from the chair beside her bed, always staring avidly at her, holding her weak and pallid hand tightly in his grasp. He neither slept, nor ate, even when Iris brought him some food. "Loki, you'll make yourself sick if you keep going on like this!" She implored him, "Please, just eat something, take a nap, do anything! Loki.." The assasin answered her stoicly back, his eyes never leaving Fenris' face, "I realize what I am doing Iris, and I know both the capabilities of my body, and the consequences of pushing those limits." Iris threw up her hands in despair, and walked over to heal Fenris again. It had proven nessisary for the warlock's wound to be treated once every three or four hours, but the bleeding never quite stopped, and within a few hours the flesh that had been regenerated would melt away. At least Iris' temporary fixes ensured that the warlock would not die before proper help came. The cleric left, after changing her friend's bandage, though she did leave the plate of food she'd brought Loki. Iris went to the couch outside the room and rested, falling asleep within minutes. It was becoming dangerous for her to keep healing. She was starting to delve into her own life force. 

Loki understood how taxing it was for her to continually have to heal the helpless woman that lay before him, and the added stress from merley being worried about her. The assasin would've gone to fetch the healer himself, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her side for even a moment. He bit his lip, the whole situation seemed hopeless. What if she never woke up? What if she never opened those eyes again? 

He traced his thumb over her cold, unresponsive knuckles. He scarcley noticed that he had drawn blood from his lips. His mouth formed her name, silently calling her over and over._ Don't die,_ he begged inwardly,_ if only I had come sooner, eliminated the enemey more quickly...Fenris...please...I...can't go on like this. Not without you, my life has been without meaning, without... love for so long. Please...don't...don't take that away! Don't go to the black and sunless lands! Don't leave me!_ Something dripped on his hand, startling him. He reached up and touched his cheek with quivering fingers. He drew them in front of his face to reveal wetness. Am.. I ...crying? And the assasin realized he _was_ crying. Tears blurred his vision and made his eyes itch and burn. His voice was quiet and amazed as he spoke, "I'm...crying." There was a lull for a few moments, and then his chest swelled with too many supressed, unexplained, unexplainable emotions, and he was bent over the sleeping warlock's figure sobbing.

_ Do you see this Fenris? I cannot even remember the last time I shed tears, but now I shed them for you! Please...don't die..._ He stuffed one fist against his mouth, trying desperatley to quell the noise, should Iris not yet be asleep. He realized that he would not allow himself to show this much emotion unless he was alone, but...he wasn't alone, not really. Fenris was there and somewhere in the back of his mind he faintly realized that he never allowed himself to show emotion even when he _was_ by himself. His chest shook with each shuddering breath and, not for the first time in recent months, he felt absolutley out of control. It was as if he was spiraling downwards into a deep abyss unable to command himself, or his surroundings. 

Loki didn't care for the situation at all; he'd always, always, been able to do something to maintain perfect control. Did not his guild strive to preserve the balance and order of the world? It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair that he should have worked so hard for so long to provide the world's balance, that his own world be shattered and destroyed. He sighed deeply and returned his gaze to Fenrir's face, as though he might will her eyes to open. He murrmurred aloud to himself, "I must have faith. She will waken once more, just a little time is all that's needed..." _Time..._ And that was the last thing he remembered before closing his heavy, tired eyes. 

When he opened them again it was dark outside, but in the room there were lamps brightly lit in the four corners, making the shadows flicker as the flames danced. Loki sat up and noticed a stiffness in his neck and back, he surmised he must have slumped over as he slept off his exhaustion. His hand was also still gripping Fenris'. He also noticed, as he rolled his neck, that Iris and Chaos were both present along with a stranger, who was washing his hands in a small porcelain basin. Loki blinked slowly then asked, "What happened..? How long was I asleep? Will she be allright?" The last question was touched by a note of urgency, belyng the calm, detatched outward front he tried to put up. The man, who was old and wizened smiled kindly and nodded, 

"That's up to her. If her spirit and will to live be strong, she'll be allright youngster, I expect she'll be up any time now if it's so... I must say, that's quite a grip you go there, like steel, but you haven't injured her. Not human I say!" He gave a short bark-like laugh, not realizing the truth of his jest, "Anyhow, she special to you or something?" Loki didn't answer, too bewildered to speak, he stared blankly at the old man who shrugged, "Well I won't pry or anything, t'aint my business I suppose. Well, I'll return on the morrow. You take care of her now, youngin's." The man stowed away his things and left with a slight nod of his head.

As soon as the man was gone, Loki suddenly felt quite uncomfortable, he could practically read the thoughts of the cleric and the Rune knight. A reserved curiosity was etched into both their faces as they watched him in interest; Loki sat stiffly in his chair, his hands clutching the arms. Though he made no movement, he was inwardly squirming under their scrutinizing gazes. What did they want from him? An answer? An explination? Loki could hardly give one to himself, it would be impossible to try and explain things to another. On that note he flicked his eyes to Fenris, her cheeks had a more normal color to them instead of the pale sickly white they had been the last few days. He stared at her and wondered how on earth he was going to explain himself to her, explain himself to himself. To explain the feeling that his heart was going to be torn from his body and rent in two if she had perished... to explain his abject fascination with her, to expain all the pains and joys and sorrows he'd felt while watching those visions of her in the fire...it was all beyond comprehension and reason. 

Fenris stirred, making a slight noise. Iris and Chaos were immediately at her side oppisite of the assasin. Loki suddenly felt as though his stomach were in the grip of iron, unrelenting claws. Fenris' eyes weakly fluttered open, but only just. Her voice was a weak scream, and tears ran down her face. She was shaking. Reaching for someone, something to hold onto. She clutched onto Iris' forearm. Iris gently carresed the warlock's forehead, 

"Shhhh...Fenris it's okay.." Iris pressed a dripping spounge to the warlock's lips, "Suckle at it slowly." She commanded. Fenris drew in the water gratefully, becoming calmer under Iris' influence. In a few minutes she was calmed down sufficiantly to take in the room. 

She saw the familiar spiky hair of Chaos.. and Iris' wide concerened eyes looking down on her. Strange how she felt no pain at it now.. she'd been expecting something but.. the nothingness she felt was so...odd. A relief in many ways, but almost sad and more than a little puzzling. Though perhaps experiencing that nightmarish world put things into perspective. 

Then she noticed someone that drove all other thoughts from her mind. She sat up suddenly, dropping the spounge to her lap. She saw a raven-haired person, an ageless person, someone she had known so well. Someone she'd been secretly dreaming of for nights on end in her restless sleep.

Memories sparked as she meet his eyes and blazed into a bonfire that washed over her, draining her of her momentary strength. She slumped back against the headboard in disbelief, her mouth agape, unable to even speak his name. She dared not, what if he were only a phantom? What if he and his green, glass-like eyes dissapeared if she entreated him? Chaos silently tapped Iris on the shoulder, and the two left the room as quietly as they could. Fenris finally got ahold of her senses. 

"You're...really here...then..?" Loki nodded looking solemn as ever. She tilted her head at him, her brain and body both beyond weary, "Why?" He blinked at her slowly, pursing his lips, as though not sure where to begin. He looked away from her, out the window into the night. 

"I saw a vision," He started. "A very terrible vision.. concerning you that I couldn't allow to happen.." He turned back to look at her, "I wanted to see if I could change it." Fenris laid back down, 

"..I see...and did you change it?" "I'm not sure," Loki said truthfully. Fenris smiled at that, which--to her--seemed like a miracle. Something about that smile prodded him, even though it wasn't meant to. He found himself speaking again, "I was afraid Fenris." She opened one eye and looked at him, 

"Hmm?" He was whispering, 

"I was afraid you were going to leave me...I was afraid you'd die." Fenris shivered, 

"I thought I _was_ dead, dead and gone to Hel." Her hand sought his and clenched it tightly. She was sitting up again. "I'm still don't know if I'm alive. Oh Gods, Loki--hold me! I don't think I can bear it if this is some cruel respite! Hold me and tell me it's over! Tell me that I'm alive!" By now Fenris had thrown her arms around Loki, desperate for reassurance. The assassin gripped her tightly, though wary of her wound. He invested all the authority he could in his voice, 

"You. Are. Alive--Fenris. You are alive." He could feel a slight dampness on his shoulder, she was crying again. He wished she wouldn't. His eyes were stinging and threatening to spill over already as it was. 

"It's over? It's really over?" The assassin didn't have the faintest idea what she was talking about, but he wasn't about to pursue the matter in her current state, 

"Yes Fenris. It is over, you are here...and so am I." Fenris' grip only tightened. Loki didn't like it. It must've been a terrible ordeal to reduce her to this. Fenris was the strongest, most able woman he knew. 

And it was his fault she was terrified and clinging to his shoulder. She pushed him away for a moment and ran her hands over her mouth and jaw, then she stared at her hands in disbelief. 

"I'm really out..." She closed her eyes and embraced the assassin, still crying, but now laughing as well. Loki held her more gently this time, 

"I think you should rest Fenris. You need to recover your strength." Fenris shuddered at the prospect, 

"No! I don't want to sleep! I feel fine. I want out of this bed!" Loki shook his head, 

"Fenris you have always been a terrible liar. You really should not bother. I will go so you can rest." He started to stand, but Fenris clung to his arm, 

"_No!_ Don't leave me again! Please...stay here..I.. I may have nightmares," She was rambling now, looking for any excuse to keep him there by her side. "I'm scared Loki." He seemed unsure, 

"...You will be able to sleep? My presence will not upset you?" 

"It's your _absence_ that will upset me," she said emphatically. "Loki, please stay...I don't want you to leave me again. At least not yet. You might dissapear if you leave now...then I'd never see you again. So please, just stay with me? And don't leave us until I wake up?" Loki sat down, 

"I had no intention of leaving you. I merely assumed my presence in the room would make it difficult to achieve sleep." Fenris felt her cheeks turning red, 

"Oh." She slumped back down, letting him go, "Well what was I supposed to think? You were always dissapearing and appearing..." He brushed his lips over her knuckles in a courtly fashion. 

"Rest now Fenris. I will watch over you. Fear no nightmares. I am here." Fenris relly wanted to stay awake, but she was so, so weary. Perhaps she would merely sleep and not dream at all. Her eyelids grew heavy and she tried to stifle a yawn, 

"P-p--romise?" Loki nodded his eyes oddly bright, 

"I promise. When you wake I will be right here." She mumbled something into her pillow that Loki, even with his superhuman hearing, could not understand. He touched her hair, "Sleep Fenris. Sleep." 

---- 

Loki was true to his word. He stayed by her side all through the night, and when she awoke, clawing and screaming, he held her till she was still. They sat together on the bed, and quite by accident Fenris fell asleep in his arms. Loki deemed it to be his duty not to disturb her and he remained that way even after morning's first light. 

--- 

NO this is NOT the end! x3 One maybe two more chapters to go! x33 Thanks all for being so im/patient x33 


End file.
